1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a valve and more specifically it relates to a propellant operated heating release valve assembly for a gas receptacle to efficiently and quickly expunge pressurized gas from a tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Release valves have been in use for years upon pressurized gas tanks. Typically, release valves may comprise a standard fill port that may be opened and closed, wherein opening the valve allows the pressurized gas to escape from the tank. However, it can often be difficult and time consuming to open the valve and for all of the pressurized gas to expunge from the tank. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, the cooling and reducing pressure of the expanding and escaping gas, there is a need for a new and improved heating and release valve assembly for a gas receptacle to efficiently and quickly expunge pressurized gas from a tank, wherein by increasing the temperature within the receptacle will increase the pressurized volume within the receptacle and ensure a more complete expulsion of the receptacle contents.